leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP169
}} Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue! (Japanese: ポケモンレンジャー！ヒードラン救出作戦！！ Pokémon Ranger! Heatran Rescue Mission!!) is the 169th episode of the , and the 635th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan as a 1-hour special on March 18, 2010, along with DP168 and in the United States on October 16, 2010. Blurb Lake Valor is the site of the Grand Festival, and the next stop for Ash and the gang. But on the way, they meet a Pokémon Ranger named Ben, who’s trying his hardest to capture a rare Heatran. The members of Team Rocket want in on the action, too, and vow to catch Heatran for themselves. Shortly after all the commotion, Ben is found. He has crashed into a river, only to be rescued by a Feraligatr. Ben asks our heroes for help in capturing Heatran. They agree, and they all set off in anxious search of the special Pokémon. But soon after they discover Heatran in a lava-filled cave, the cave begins to crumble, compelling Ben, Ash, and the gang to jump into action! When the Team Rocket baddies realize they are in over their heads, they hightail it out of the cave. After moves from Piplup, Buneary, and Buizel cool down the lava, a final Ice Beam from Feraligatr chills the lava enough for Ben to rescue Heatran and begin transporting it to the National Park. Thanking our heroes for their assistance, Ben and Heatran board a helicopter for their destination, and once again the journey toward Lake Valor and the Grand Festival continues! Plot and are preparing a meal by a river. Meanwhile further upstream a named is trying to capture a which knows . Just before he could capture it, a small earthquake takes place making Heatran flee. Ben then catches a which is flying by and he uses to chase after Heatran. However as he finds Heatran so does who use their RoboDiglett to break the boulders in order to stop Heatran in its tracks. It quickly escapes and one of the boulders hits Pidgeot and sends Ben plummeting into the river. He then calls upon a to rescue him and take him downstream, which Feraligatr successfully does. Ben then floats down the river to Ash, and and introduces himself as a Pokémon Ranger. As he is talking with them he notices his Capture Styler is missing. He then asks them if they have spotted . Ben explains to them that it is a special one as it is the only one of its kind which can learn Eruption. He plans to take it to the National Park. Then he requests their help to which they gladly agree. Meanwhile as Team Rocket is walking down the stream they find Ben's Capture Styler and plan to use it to capture Heatran. Meowth then has a fantasy of the boss using Heatran as a grill, a heater and a fireplace. Ben, Ash, Dawn, and Brock are climbing up a mountain. Ben then checks the temperature of the ground to feel if there are any volcanoes nearby. They keep going as Ben constantly checks the temperature which is getting warmer and warmer. They then approach a cave where the ground is especially warm due to the flow of magma and go inside it. Team Rocket then appears and follows them inside. As the group goes deeper inside the cave they find a lake of lava where they spot Heatran whose Ability activates. Team Rocket appears again with their RoboDiglett and recite their . Then, James tries to use the Capture Styler but fails. Ben then says he's the only one who can use it. Meowth uses the RoboDiglett to try to capture Heatran, but Heatran stops it with Eruption. The cave wall is about to collapse and Heatran is in trouble. Ben bravely goes and helps Heatran, Ash and Dawn help him by cooling down the floor with their Pokémon. Ben takes the Capture Styler from James, but the floor under him crumbles and he almost falls into the lava. then uses on Team Rocket and Meowth drops the RoboDiglett remote into the lava. Heatran then destroys the RoboDiglett with Eruption. Heatran is holding on to a rock that is falling into the lava, Ben then summons Feraligatr who uses Ice Beam on the lava. Heatran is saved then Ben captures it and they escape the cave as it collapses. Outside, Ben asks for a helicopter using his Styler to come by and pick him and Heatran up. He then shakes hands with Ash while the helicopter arrives. As the helicopter is leaving, he bids farewell to the group. The scene cuts with the narrator's conclusion. Major events * and meet , a . Debuts Humans Main series debuts * Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * * Ben's grandfather (flashback) * Helicopter pilot Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * Trivia * There is no Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination following this episode, instead being replaced by a trailer for the thirteenth movie. * Despite having being made a by in the Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs specials, Ukulele Pichu does not appear in this episode. * Music from Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, Destiny Deoxys, and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea is used as background music. * At one point, Jessie calls by his name instead of calling him a "twerp". * This is the only main anime episode featuring Pokémon Rangers to not feature Solana. * Similar to the previous two specials (Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! Parts 1 and 2, and Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Parts 1 and 2), the English dub of this episode followed a different order than that of the Japanese when first aired. Specifically, it aired between A Grand Fight for Winning! and For The Love Of Meowth!, so as to be closer to the release of its respective Ranger game, in this case Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. ** Unlike Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Parts 1 and 2, this episode was returned to its original position in the season after the first airing. However, Pokémon.com still lists its placement in season 13 before Keeping in Top Forme! rather than after it. Errors * When says that normal cannot use , 's hat has some strange lines. * In the dub, Ben calls " ". Dub edits * In the Japanese version, the narrator mentions during the opening and closing monologues that the gang are on their way to Valor Lakefront for the Grand Festival. However, due to the dubbed episode being postponed so it could air nearer the release of Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (at which point was now on the way to Sunyshore City), both speeches are changed so that the group's destination isn't mentioned. In other languages |nl= |fi= |de= |id= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= }} 169 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears de:Heiß, heißer, Heatran! es:EP638 fr:DP169 ja:DP編第169話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第166集